Frisky Business
by LucifersHalo
Summary: She slept in his bed a dozen times... she ignored the feel of him pressed against her first thing in the morning each time. This morning would be very, very different.


Title: Frisky Business

Author: IHeartCamsten (yes, I have a new name! Yay!)

Fandom: Stitchers

Pairing: Duh, Camsten.

Rating: M

Spoilers: Up to and including 3x01

Summary: She slept in his bed a dozen times... she ignored the feel of him pressed against her first thing in the morning each time. This morning would be very, very different.

Disclaimer: Not mine. My muse has loved many a man in her day, but not even she was smart enough to combine them all into the character that makes up Cameron Goodkin.

Author's note: Right, so, I asked for prompts, I got prompts... a smut request right out of the gate. Kelly ( meepmeepers), this one is for you. A little frisky Kirsten first thing in the morning to fill the prompt "S3, After e1 and before e2 E rating? (Lol pls don't kill me) camsten".. and believe me, I don't kill for smut prompts! ;) Um, yeah, heads up tho, it got a little away from me... so this is less pwp and more whoops look a blow job grew a plot.

~~~?~~~

A slow smile edged across Kirsten Clark's face as she snuggled deeper into the warm blankets, each seemingly innocent movement sliding her bum across the press of hardness against her soft curves. Her eyes rolled inward in pleasure as she slowly moved her body against his, her bottom lip trapped between her teeth as she purposely cataloged each sensation, thrilling in the rush of blood to her cheeks, the way her heart skipped beats, the catch of breath in her throat and the warm, slick rush that coated the thin scrap of fabric that lay between her legs.

This wasn't the first night she'd slept in Cameron's bed, with or without him; she'd lost track of the number of times she'd slid between his sheets late in the night. At first, it was a way to avoid Camille and Linus. Her roommate was entirely too vocal during sex for Kirsten's comfort, and for some reason the pair gravitated to Kirsten's house rather than Linus's more often than not. After three nearly sleepless nights listening to them invoke gods that Kirsten wasn't entirely sure ever existed, she found herself on Cameron's doorstep, kicking him out of his bedroom and taking refuge under his two thousand thread count sheets. Soon after, however, Cameron had killed himself, forcing Kirsten to stitch into him and reawakening feelings in her that she no longer had any power to control. The first night she'd dragged him into his bed with her it had been from sheer desperation. She needed his chest beneath her ear to listen to the rhythmic beat of his heart, calming herself with the knowledge that the weakened muscle continued to pump blood and oxygen through the body that had given her so much comfort and yet asked for so little in return. The nights that followed she couldn't explain as easily, but she was drawn to the deep rest she received in his arms, the dreamless, sweet sleep and the lazy awakenings that always followed a night spent curled up next to his warm form.

She'd felt the press of him against her nearly every morning, his hot arousal trapped between their bodies as he held her to his chest, wrapped around her from behind, his warm breath against her neck. Each morning, she'd force herself to turn away from his desire, shifting him to his back, closing her mind against the low burn in her belly as she rested her head against his chest and closed her eyes against the dawn of light. Each morning, he awoke thinking they'd slept in that position throughout the night and that his aching desire for her remained hidden in amongst his own thoughts and dreams, while she lay sleeping through his internal alarm.

This morning, as much as she wanted to lay in his arms forever, flaming the heat in her blood as she arched and curved into the feel of his erection, she allowed herself one final catlike stretch against his body, glorying in the feeling of pure power that washed over her before turning in his arms and with a practiced hand pressed against his shoulder, lowering him to his back. Something warm tugged at her heart when even in his sleep, his arm draped out across the pillows, inviting her to his chest as she'd come so many mornings before... before Nina... before her father... before her mother... before Blair dared to shake everything she'd managed to build her foundations upon.

Instead of following her normal morning routine, however, Kirsten instead slowly pulled the sheets from Cameron's body, leaving him splayed out on his back, naked but for his boxer shorts, and a mischievous grin crossed her lips. Cameron fully believed that Kirsten had no idea why he was such an early riser, finding his way to the shower before she was fully awake. This morning, she decided she'd bring his lie out of the darkness and do something about it.

When she tugged at his tented boxer shorts, his body shifted, his hand coming up and running through his hair, a stretch lifting him from the sheets just enough for her to pull the offending fabric from his body, tangling them at his ankles before throwing her leg over his calves and blowing a rogue strand of long blonde hair from her face, drinking in the sight of him. Much as it had hit her the night before as she kissed him, claimed him the moment he'd told her he would wait forever for her, it struck her again like a veritable ton of bricks – how could she not have seen it for so long? How could she not have seen him?

His hair was a disaster, more so than normal, spiked out in every direction from where he'd shifted through the night. His chest was perfectly toned, smooth, strong, marred only by the still dark scar that divided him, but even that was perfect where Kirsten was concerned. That scar didn't represent weakness but the strength that Cameron possessed even as a child to counter what nature had in store for him. That scar represented the fight inside Cameron that few people ever actually saw – few people beyond Kirsten. She saw the fight, the life, the beauty in his soul, even if it had taken her far too long to acknowledge it. He was made for her; just as much as her father had designed the stitch program entirely around Kirsten, she now understood that Cameron had to have been created with her in mind. Even when she was barely human, Cameron put her first in his world, something no one aside from Ed Clark had ever done. His heart was hers and it was perfect, just as his chest was with the scar that kept that heart beating until she could claim it. Shaking herself from the deep revery, she allowed her eyes to trail lower, to his toned stomach, his slim hips, his proud cock jutting forward, dark, hard and weeping from her entirely intentional tease. She licked her lips slowly, fingers digging into the sheets beneath his hips, her own body rocking unconsciously towards him, against him, as she allowed the now familiar burn to warm her body.

Carefully she lowered her head, hair falling to either side of his hips as she breathed out slowly against his cock, watching as it twitched and pulsed from just the gentlest brush of warmth. Under her, Cameron groaned softly, hips twitching upwards, knees parting, thigh coming up between her legs and pressing against her liquid heat. She had to swallow her own groan of response as her body naturally moved against him, waves of pleasure spiraling out from her already dripping core.

Not wanting this to be about her pleasure, she redirected her attention back to his swollen cock, lowering her lips until the very tip pressed between them, her tongue darting out to catch the dribble of precum that escaped him. The whimpering groan that passed his lips this time pulled a soft grunt from her own throat, and with one smooth motion she slid him past her teeth and deep into her mouth, surrounding him with heat, her tongue tracing up the underside as she took him deeper.

Her nimble fingers trailed across his hip, fisting around the base of his cock and squeezing him gently as she suckled at his length in her mouth. For a few long moments she dragged him between her lips, sliding up until the tip threatened to pop free and then lowering until she could take no more. She kept a slow even motion, fingers squeezing in time to the deep suckling sensation of her lips and mouth. When his fingers found their way to her hair, wrapping through the blond tresses, nails scraping across her scalp, a slow, teasing grin curved her lips and she pulled all the way back, tongue dragging up inch after inch of sensitive flesh until he was free. A whimpering, desperate groan escaped him and his fingers tightened in her hair as her grin widened. With slow, deliberate movements she allowed his knee to press against her warm, liquid center and watched his green eyes blow black as she took a long moment to pleasure herself against his body.

"K..K..K..Kirs..."

Her grin grew to an exhilerated smile as she breathed against his wet cock, warm air against damp flesh, and deliberately vocalized her own pleasure as he struggled to put words together.

"God, Stretch, wha.. what're you doing to me?"

She giggled, a sound that until last night hadn't escaped her in over sixteen years, and she rolled her eyes as her fingers tightened around his flesh, pumping him slowly. "I thought that would have been kinda obvious, Doctor Goodkin, unless you missed the chapter on sex ed in medical school?" She cocked her head to the side and flashed him a teasing grin. "Awe, am I your first?"

Chuckling, he dropped his head back onto the pillow, his hands freeing her hair as she grinned up at him with one eyebrow cocked. "How about we discuss our numbers after I've finished waking up?" he managed, wrapping his own hand around hers, forcing her to stroke him a little faster, a little harder.

She cocked her head to the side, "Oh, now you want to finish?"

"Kirsten!"

With another giggle on her lips, Kirsten took him back into her mouth, sucking him in deep. Teeth and tongue moved along stretched, sensitive skin as he swelled between her lips. His hand fell from hers, moving back to her head and holding her onto him with trembling pressure.

The gurgling, groaning noise that escaped him was more animalistic than human when she slipped her thumb from his base to his sac, stroking up the seam with her fingernail. With her thumb pressed against him, she felt his balls tighten as his cock swelled instantly thicker. His fingers tightened, her eyes rolled as he tugged her hair sending pleasurable streaks of pain through her as she pushed him deeper, tip teasing the back of her throat.

"Christ.. shit! Gonna... Kirst!"

She peered up his body as she purposely took him that tiny bit deeper, scraping her nail up his sac and squeezing the base in time until his hips arched under her and warmth suddenly filled her throat. She had to force herself not to laugh at the cursing coming from Cameron's lips as he emptied himself into her, his body shaking with the aftermath of orgasm. Slowly, gently she sucked his softening cock, wringing every last moan and shudder from him before releasing him. With a stretch and a grin she rolled off of him, landing next to him with a bounce.

"Good morning, Cameron." She gave him a sly smile.

He panted softly, running his hand through his hair before turning to face her, unable to control the grin that broke over his entire face.

"Good morning to you, Sunshine. Gotta say, you've never seemed the morning, uh, frisky business kind of girl before."

"Frisky business? Seriously?" She laughed outright before leaning over and kissing him gently. "That's because you are normally the early... riser in this relationship." She winked at him before straddling him, stealing a second kiss and bouncing off the bed. Her hair flipped over her shoulder as she turned back to shrug and leave off with a final tease. "Guess it's my morning for a brisk shower."

"You knew?!" he called after her, unable to decide if he was embarrassed or still too boneless to care.

He settled on embarrassed when her teasing answer came through the half open door. "I hate to break it to you, baby, but you don't do subtle well when you're pressed up against my ass at four in the morning."

He covered his eyes and laughed ruefully, shaking his head. "Christ, I'm still the girlfriend in this relationship, aren't I?"

Her laughter warmed his entire body even as it was drowned out by the water starting in the shower. "Aw, don't take it so hard. Maybe after my shower I'll let you play doctor... Doctor. You can catch up on the chapters that you missed!"

Naked, splayed out on his bed with sex hair and his boxers tied around his ankles, Cameron threw back his head and laughed. As much as he already loved her, this morning felt like meeting Kirsten for the first time and his mind wouldn't stop racing towards the future that suddenly laid out before them.

"The universe is big. It's vast and complicated and ridiculous. And sometimes, very rarely, impossible things just happen and we call them miracles," he murmured to himself, one of his favorite Doctor Who quotes of all time.

He startled when Kirsten stuck her head out of the bathroom with a grin, blushing slightly at his own nerdiness. "What did you say, boyfriend?"

His heart expanded five times in his chest. What the hell did he do to deserve her? He smiled and shook his head. "Just being a geek."

"Ah, so status quo."

Cameron Goodkin could do nothing else except laugh. It was a beautiful morning.

~~~Fin~~~

 _Remember, much like magic, all muses come with a price. Don't make this muse have to stitch into you to get her payment, seems like an awful waste all around the board, doesn't it?_


End file.
